Xenophobia
by kittytrypsin
Summary: A seemingly peaceful away visit to a friendly planet has nasty repercussions for one of the crew. (bet you can't guess which one!!) Rated PG for violence. This is another complete story as I don't know how to use this system to do one chapter at a time.


Disclaimer 1#               I don't own any of these characters, sob, sob, Paramount does.

Disclaimer 2#               No profit is being made from this story (I wish).

Disclaimer 3#               I try to keep them as close to original characterisation as possible, so there's no 

                                    slash/sex/romance (as yet), just lots of adventure and hurt, especially for my

                                    favourite Engineer…

XENOPHOBIA

**__**

CHAPTER ONE

Shuttlepod One settled gently onto the lush green turf of the landing site. The hatch opened to admit the wonderfully fragrant fresh air and bright sunlight. The 'pod's occupants spilled out onto the grass, smiling and stretching, sniffing the air like bloodhounds.

"Ok, group photo'…and smile!" Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III added another picture to his ever-expanding album. "That one's a beauty, Cap'n."

Jonathon Archer smiled at his chief engineer. Trip always took a photograph of each new planet they visited, and his enthusiasm, laced with a modicum of naivety, always amused the captain. He looked at the third member of the away team, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He was scanning their immediate surroundings, a frown wrinkling his forehead.

"A party of eight people is approaching, bearing 104 mark 3, Captain. They appear to be armed." 

Malcolm's clipped English accent made his words formal, but the concern showed through. John clapped him on the shoulder.

"Relax, Malcolm, that'll be the reception party. We've arrived slightly ahead of the pre-arranged set down, so they probably weren't ready."

As he spoke, the group of eight came into view. Trip clicked away merrily with his camera and the advancing party stopped beside the humans.

"Captain Archer, welcome to Alpha Centauri. I regret we were not here to greet you."

John extended his hand in greeting towards the speaker, who after some hesitation copied the move. John clasped the other's hand and shook it warmly.

"Councillor Pazol, apologies aren't necessary. We were early, couldn't wait to visit your beautiful planet. Let me introduce my people, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed."

Handshakes were again exchanged and Pazol introduced his seven companions. Much more handshaking took place, which Trip found amusing, it reminding him of old comedy movies. John shot him a 'behave yourself' look and he controlled his mirth. 

Pazol spoke on behalf of his fellow councillors. "Please consider our city as your home, gentlemen. Our First Family is waiting to meet you, and tonight there is to be entertainment and a banquet in your honour."

JJJJJJJ

The three Enterprise crewmen looked around at their comfortable surroundings. The meeting with the First Family had gone very smoothly and John had taken an instant liking to the president and his family. The proud parents had introduced their children, a son and daughter in their mid twenties. The young man had greeted them warmly, whilst his sister had smiled coyly at her visitors. 

Now the banquet was in full swing, with the visitors afforded the places of honour at the long table with their hosts. President Vita leant across to speak to John. 

"Tonight you must stay here as my guests. Tomorrow, I'll show you around our city. Perhaps in the evening you will allow my children to show you how the younger generation let their hair down."

Trip and Malcolm shared looks of wary optimism. They still hadn't forgotten their nightclub experience on Risa, and of the looks they occasionally got from the captain. Still, the welcome they'd received couldn't have been more sincere. What could possibly go wrong?

  


CHAPTER TWO

The following day, President Vita, his wife Clini, son Quim and daughter Drala took great delight in showing their guests the wonders of their capital city, Pendra. It was the largest, most technologically advanced on Alpha Centauri, and they were justifiably proud of their achievements. The city bustled with efficiency and Vita quickly pointed out the lack of litter and boasted of the low crime rate.

John was impressed. "We're still struggling with both of those on Earth. No matter that we're exploring other worlds, there are still some people who can't respect their own back yard."

The day proceeded, moving from admiring the technology, on to a sumptuous picnic on a hilltop overlooking Pendra. Trip found that he and Malcolm were being looked after by Quim and Drala, leaving the captain with the president. Trip chuckled softly at the occasional resigned look John shot him. 

'_Oh, the trials of being a starship captain!'_

Quim was older than his sister by 2 years, and a musician by profession. He played in a nightclub, and enthusiastically spoke of the lively scene. The two men found themselves readily agreeing to visit the club after the evening meal.

Drala was about 25 years old, Trip reckoned, and very pretty. She had a laugh like tinkling crystal and a smile a man could get lost in. She seemed to enjoy his company, but in fairness, he saw that she spent as much time chatting to Malcolm, too. 

Drala, for her part, was entranced by Trip's thick, dreamy accent, his fair hair, and eyes of such intense blue…she imagined herself wrapped in his strong arms, gazing adoringly into those eyes…

Suddenly she became aware of her name being called. Flustered, she looked around to see her mother watching her carefully, a knowing half-smile on her lips. Clini could still remember the joy of youthful infatuations, but she would have to speak to her daughter. A romantic liaison with an alien visitor wasn't what was deemed acceptable behaviour for the daughter of the president.

One of the presidential aides appeared to stumble against the engineer as Trip stood, knocking him flat onto his rump. The aide apologised profusely, reaching down to help Trip to his feet. Trip was more embarrassed than hurt, especially as Malcolm was laughing like a drain.

"No problem, I'm fine," he reassured his hosts, but inwardly he was angry with the aide. _'Watch it, pal!'_

JJJJJJJ

Preparations for the evening in town had been finalised. The Enterprise officers were in their rooms, changing into more comfortable, casual clothing, which on Trip's part, meant sporting another of his loud Hawaiian shirts. Malcolm winced at its brightness.

"We'll be ok if the lighting fails in the club, anyway, we'll just follow the glow from your shirt. Where **do** you get those from?"

"Like it?" Trip looked down at his attire. "I can put in an order for you with my supplier back home. Just give me your shirt size, the rest's easy."

"No, no, its alright, really…not quite my style…definitely has to match your more…extrovert personality. I'll stick with what I'm comfortable in."

"Ok, Malcolm, but these shirts are like 'honey pots to bees', ya know. They have **great** pulling power with the ladies."

"I'll observe the 'Master' at work tonight, then."

Trip grinned amiably and clapped his companion on the shoulder. They'd come a long way in friendship since the early days of the voyage, when Malcolm had been so stiffly correct he'd been unable to call Trip by anything other than his rank. Now, he gave in banter as good as he got.

"Too bad the cap'n's not able to join us tonight. He looked today, at times, like he was fit to explode with boredom. The president's a nice enough guy, but **stuffy**. Now his daughter…well, I guess we're the lucky ones."

"Well, if we take any longer getting ready, they'll think we've changed our minds and go without us. Aren't you ready yet?"

"Keep your shirt on, Lieutenant. A guy's gotta look his best when escortin' a member of the fairer sex. Who knows where tonight might lead."

"Trip, you wouldn't…not with the daughter of our hosts?"

Trip's answer was a leering wink. Only he knew what was really in his mind, but he enjoyed teasing Malcolm at every opportunity. The guy went red just **too** easily.

JJJJJJJ

Drala had invited her best friend, Schila as company for Malcolm, because no one was getting between her and the chief engineer that evening. The aide, Klein, who had bumped into Trip earlier in the day, had spoken to the president and offered to act as chauffeur, by way of apology for having embarrassed the human. The President, for his part, was only too happy to accept his offer, as he didn't let his children travel without some staff member to keep an eye on them.

"Okay, Klein, thank you, and look after our guests, too. See to it that they have a memorable evening."

Trip and Malcolm were relaxed, enjoying the lively music and very unusual cocktails. Quim's band was on stage, their music loud and rhythmic. It wasn't exactly Trip's idea of easy listening, but he nodded encouragingly when Drala asked if he liked it. 

_'Cap'n's not the only one who can play at bein' the diplomat,' _he mused. 

Trip and Malcolm chatted animatedly with their female companions, whilst the girls were loving every minute of attention from these two handsome off-worlders. Their laughter could be heard rising above the sound of the music. 

Seated at the bar behind them, Klein glared at the humans with undisguised venom. Throughout the evening he supplied many drinks to Drala's table, explaining that her father had asked him to ensure their guests had a good time. It wasn't often that the Enterprise crew got to completely unwind, so Trip and Malcolm swilled their drinks with enthusiasm. Their heads would be thick tomorrow, but tonight was here and now, and they intended to make the most of it. 

At the bar, getting yet another round of drinks, Klein opened a sachet of white powder and slipped it into one of the glasses. If the barmaid noticed, she said nothing.

Drala waited her chance for more suitable music and then grabbed Trip's hand, pulling him reluctantly up to his feet. 

"Dance with me, Trip."

"Don't think I'll be up to it, Darlin'."

"It's easy, just follow my lead."

He was more than a little tipsy, but bravely attempted to match Drala's body movements in the unfamiliar dance. Half way through the energetic number, he swayed and almost fell. Drala looked at him with concern, noting the pallor of his face and the sweat on his brow. She led him to the edge of the dance floor.

"Jus' a bit warm an' dizzy…get some air…be right back," Trip mumbled, apologetically.

Drala nodded in understanding as he made his unsteady way outside. He was hoping the night air would revive him. Instead, he found his wooziness increasing and he fell to his knees, feeling very ill. A sudden movement to one side made him turn his head in that direction, just as a swinging foot connected with his jaw, almost taking his head off his shoulders. As he surrendered to darkness, he didn't feel the kicks delivered to his unresisting body.

Malcolm spotted Drala standing alone, near the door. He and Schila made their way across to her.

"Where's Trip?"

"He felt a bit sick and stepped outside. He's been gone for some time. Malcolm, would you see if he's ok? I don't want to embarrass him by going out, myself."

Malcolm nodded, thinking of the ribbing he would enjoy giving the commander, along the lines of not being able to hold his drink. As he stepped into the empty street, a frown creased his brow, Trip was nowhere in sight. Reaching for the communicator, he flipped it open and tried to locate him. When he got no response from his friend, together with the cool of the night air, Malcolm found himself sobering up quickly. Instinct told him he should contact the captain, but he hesitated in case Trip had merely blacked out somewhere, or even made his way back into the club and not heard his comm…He went back inside.

"Are you sure he went out? Maybe he went to the washroom?"

Drala shook her head, worried now. "No, I saw him leave. Where is he? He looked ill, Malcolm, we'll have to search for him." Looking round for help, she spotted Klein sitting at the bar. She made her way over to him.

"Commander Tucker has been taken ill, and now we can't find him. Could you get some help to look for him?"

Klein smiled and agreed, reassuring Drala that the human couldn't have gone far. She wasn't to know that Klein knew exactly where the engineer was, having stuffed his unconscious body into the trunk of their vehicle.

  


CHAPTER THREE

"Ok, Malcolm, I'll be right over. Have Klein bring the girls back home, no sense in them staying any longer. You stay at the club until I get there. Archer out!"

John ran his hands through his hair. 

'_How come it's always Trip who gets into trouble? On future away missions I'm going to have to assign a bodyguard to my chief engineer.'_

President Vita was distressed to hear about Trip's disappearance.

"I can't understand what might have happened to your engineer. Our clubs are well run, and there's usually very little trouble at any of them. This one's a favourite with my children because of Quim's band. I'll arrange transport to get you over there, unless you want to wait for Klein to get back with my daughter?"

"If it's all the same with you, sir, I'd like to get over there, right away."

Vita nodded in sympathetic understanding, and arranged the necessary transport.

Malcolm was sitting holding his head in his hands when John arrived. The captain listened to the lieutenant's story of the evening, and of the unfruitful search for the commander. John flipped open his communicator and hailed the ship.

"T'Pol here, Captain. It is late. Are you not enjoying a restful vacation?"

"Not exactly, Sub-Commander. Scan for human biosigns. Commander Tucker has got separated from us and isn't answering his comm."

T'Pol's eyebrow arched, her only display of emotion. It was typical of Commander Tucker to wander away from where he should be, and cause disruption to the normal order of things. His behaviour often intrigued her, but just as often annoyed. She moved across to the science station.

"I am registering only two human biosigns, Captain."

"Malcolm's standing beside me. Are you sure you've nothing on Trip? You should definitely be able to read his bios, even when he's not beside us."

"Negative, Captain, however I will continue to scan, and notify you of any change."

John looked at Malcolm. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, sir. I shouldn't have let him go out into the street alone, but I just didn't see him go. One minute he was dancing with Drala, then…"

John patted his security officer reassuringly on the shoulder. "You can't wrap the entire crew up in cotton wool, Malcolm. You can't be everywhere. But think back…did **you** feel unwell at all?"

"No sir, and I drank the same as the commander. Klein kept piling on the drinks; we'd hardly finished one before another was placed in front of us. I lost count of how many we had, but apart from feeling a bit giddy, I was fine. I don't know what could have made Commander Tucker ill."

John fretted. "Why can't we read his biosigns?"

Malcolm looked at him in acute anxiety. "Sir, you don't think its because he's…"

John shot him a sharp glance. "Let's not write him off just yet, Lieutenant. There could be any number of reasons why we can't scan for him. Vita told me there were a lot of lead deposits scattered around the northern hemisphere. Wherever Trip is, lead could be blocking our scanners. It'll be light soon, we'll start an exhaustive search then.

LLLLLLL

Dawn had risen over Pendra 1 hour ago, not that Trip Tucker was aware. He wasn't aware of anything at present. Klein had delivered Drala and Schila back to the residence, and then driven out of the city into the hills. He knew the caves were rich sources of lead, and although he couldn't be sure of the off-worlders' technology, he gambled that the lead would hide the whereabouts of the man in his clutches. 

He was surprised at how strong his hatred of the humans had been. He knew it was an irrational emotion, but he especially hated this one, with his fair hair, blue eyes and handsome looks. This man had openly flirted with the president's daughter, and she with him. It had angered Klein to watch Drala and see how she looked at this off-worlder, when she had refused to acknowledge that he, Klein, even existed. He'd faithfully served her father for 2 years, watching as she matured into a beautiful, assured young woman, waiting for his chance to let her know how he felt about her. Then these aliens arrived and it was as if he didn't matter, except as her father's gopher, _'Klein, take me here, Klein, take that to my father, and…(**oh** **joy**) Klein, Commander Tucker is missing!'_  

He had carried the unconscious man deep into the cave and thrown him roughly to the ground, giving him another kick for good measure. He'd then set about tying the human's hands behind his back and his ankles together before leaving him alone. Klein wasn't sure if there were any carnivores in these caves, but he didn't care one way or the other. He fully intended leaving the human here to die, certain that no one would find him in time.

  


CHAPTER FOUR

Trip slowly, painfully, became aware of the agony coursing through his body. He wondered at the cause: had there been an accident in engineering? He tried to get his brain to work, but it felt like a giant marshmallow had replaced it. Shaking his head to clear it, he yelped at the extra agony that one movement had produced. Laying his head down again and waiting for the world to stop spinning, he vaguely recalled that they weren't on the ship: they'd been somewhere on shore leave. Alpha Centauri seemed to ring a bell, and the away team had been the Cap'n, Malcolm and him. 

_'So, no accident in engineering, somethin' else's left me in this state, but what?'_  

He tried to sit up, but gasped in agony as the movement brought protest from his chest. He reckoned he'd several broken ribs, along with a good few cuts and bruises all over his body. Sitting up could definitely wait. He looked around at his surroundings and only then discovered that he was bound, hand and foot. That confirmed for him that it was no accident he was like this. 

_'Somebody's stitched me up, good an' proper!'_

 But who, why? Heck, he'd only been on the planet for 24 hours. To tick somebody off this much in just one day was a record, even for him. The Cap'n was gonna be **so** mad! Trip turned as best he could to look behind him, and saw daylight some distance away. If he could gather some strength, he'd have a go at trying to crawl towards the light. 

_'Maybe I can get myself outta this_ _mess, but not right now. Everythin's just too sore!'_

LLLLLLL

The search for Commander Tucker had involved Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed and most of President Vita's security team. They'd been looking all morning without success. Malcolm had been questioning many of last night's clubbers, but no one had seen Trip leave. John watched as the lieutenant's shoulders sagged each time he finished questioning someone. He knew Malcolm was suffering a serious hangover, but he'd refused to rest, as anxious to find their missing comrade as he was. 

John sighed in frustration. _'Where are you, buddy?'_

Malcolm appeared at his elbow. "Sir, the barmaid from last night has just come on duty. She asked to speak to me. Perhaps she's got something to say that might help. You might want to hear it first hand."

John looked up, with hope resurfacing. Any news had to be **good** news. They crossed to where the young woman was sitting, nervously twisting her fingers. Malcolm noted her nerves and tried the gentle approach.

"We don't want to get you into any trouble, we just want to know if you saw the man that was with President Vita's daughter leave the room last night?"

"No, I definitely didn't see that, and what I did see might not be of any significance. I mean, I don't want any trouble for anyone else, either."

"Miss, my friend…Commander Tucker, went missing as soon as he left your club. He's on a strange planet, he could be ill or hurt, so anything you have to say could be very significant indeed. Let us be the judges of whether your information has any significance."

The barmaid took a deep breath and looked at John, indicating Malcolm. "They were drinking all night, that tall man kept ordering them. Near the time that the other man went missing, I saw the tall man putting a powder into one of the drinks. I guessed it was drugs, and I don't do drugs myself, but if I reported everything I saw in this place, it'd be closed down, and I need my job…and anyway, I don't know who drank from that glass…"

Malcolm and John looked at each other in understanding. A spiked drink would certainly explain the commander's illness. The final piece just needed to be fitted into the puzzle: who was the tall man?

"Do you know who this generous benefactor was?"

"Not his name, but he was with the party, but **not** with them, if you know what I mean. You know, he came in with them, but he never sat with them."

John and Malcolm looked at each other in comprehension. "**Klein!**"

John wasted no time getting through to President Vita, explaining their findings, and demanding that Klein be arrested immediately. 

"I'll see to it personally, Captain. Have you had any luck in tracing Commander Tucker, yet?"

"No, and I've a feeling we're going to have to get Klein to tell us his whereabouts, so I hope your people know to apprehend him, not shoot to kill."

"We're a peaceful society, normally, Captain. Our weapons are always set on 'stun'." Even to his own ears, the president could hear the irony in his talk of a peaceful society. Peaceful societies didn't go around abducting visitors!

LLLLLLL

John and Malcolm made their way back to the residence, only to be met personally by the president, a look of regret on his face.

"I wish I could tell you that we have him. No one seems to know his whereabouts, but I've contacted the authorities and a full-scale manhunt is under way. I'm disgusted that this has happened at the hands of a Centaurian, and one of my own people!"

John's anger was still raging, but he knew the other man wasn't to blame. "As you said, President, it was one of your people, but not you. Let's just hope they pick Klein up sooner, rather than later."

  


CHAPTER FIVE

Klein was blissfully unaware that he was the subject of a citywide search. As far as he was concerned, he'd got away with the perfect crime. No one suspected him in the disappearance of the human, and the man would never be found. He'd intended to not go back to the cave, minimising his contact with the human to as little as possible, but he wanted to gloat. 

So he found himself driving back to the mouth of the cave and walking inside. He'd found a lamp in the trunk of the vehicle and now lit it, moving into the darker interior. The human was lying on his side, very much in the same position as he'd left him 12 hours ago. At first, Klein thought the man had died, and kicked him viciously in the stomach, just to be sure. Trip gasped in pain, the gasp ending in a harsh, racking cough as his broken ribs protested.

"So, human, you've survived the night. Get's cold here, doesn't it?"

Trip squinted up to see the identity of his taunter. He knew the face and thought he recognised the voice from somewhere, but the man's name…

"You're Klein, ain't ya? Whaddya doin' this for? What did I do ta you, for cryin' out loud?" he gasped.

Klein crouched down in front of his captive. He ran his finger over the human's sweating brow. Trip flinched under the touch, expecting worse. When Klein spoke, his voice was thick with venom.

"You aren't wanted here, you and your kind, outsiders bringing diseases to our world, and fancy talk of exploration. We are happy just staying here, happy as we are. And I saw how you looked at Drala, full of lust. Who knows what might have happened between you had I not been there to protect her. You're not good enough for her, but she's too nice to say so. For her own good, I have to keep her away from you. Another few nights here, without food, and with your injuries, and you'll no longer be a problem! Your captain will take your spaceship away, Drala will mourn your loss, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

Trip listened to the man's deranged ramblings. It was pretty obvious that Klein thought he stood a chance with Drala, but to go this far…well, he could understand the man's feelings of xenophobia, heck, he'd had to overcome some of that himself, with the Vulcans. But he didn't think he'd ever have resorted to violence…Well, there had been that time in another cave, when he'd held a phaser on T'Pol…but that was different, they'd all been poisoned by alien pollen. 

He tried to reason with his captor. "Klein, I'm no threat to you and Drala. I was jus' bein' friendly, an' so was she. There's nothin' ever gonna come of her an' me, you know that. I'll be flyin' off, an' she'll be right here, with you. If you like, I'll go right back to the ship now."

Klein laughed, _'not a very funny laugh,'_ Trip thought to himself. 

"You are going nowhere, human."

Trip felt the panic rise in his throat. "If ya think the cap'n's gonna up an' leave, you don't know us humans very well. We're stubborn, an' he'll not leave until he's found me, dead or alive."

As soon as he'd spoken, he wished he hadn't. There was nothing to stop Klein hurrying forward his demise, just to be on the safe side.

Klein regarded the human for a few moments before speaking. "I could put an end to your misery, now, but I want you to have time to dwell on your situation. You explorers don't think twice about what harm you might do to a closed society like ours. Maybe this will make your captain think harder before visiting other planets."

"Ya know, ya really oughta meet the Vulcans, ya'd fit right in with them." Trip spat.

Klein rose in anger, delivering a kick to Trip's head. He watched in detachment as the man lost consciousness again. He shrugged as he turned to leave. This would definitely be the last time he would come here.

LLLLLLL

Sub-Commander T'Pol and Dr Phlox stepped out of the shuttlepod as John and Malcolm greeted them.

"Have you located Commander Tucker, Captain?" T'Pol asked for them both.

"Not yet, but as soon as we pick Klein up, I'm going to need your help."

John felt his science officer's discomfort. He knew she hadn't been the same after the enforced mind-meld with Tolaris. She had been unwell for several days and had felt violated, although that information hadn't been shared with anyone. And now he was asking her to use a mind-meld on another.

"Captain, I realise this is a logical course of action, if Klein is the only one to know the commander's location. But I must warn you that I am inexperienced in the practise. It may not be successful."

"T'Pol, if you can get anything from him, that'll still be more than we have right now."

John's communicator beeped. He flipped it open to hear Hoshi's voice.

"Captain, President Vita called to say they've picked Klein up and they'll wait for you at the residence."

"Thanks, Hoshi. Ok T'Pol, its Showtime."

  


CHAPTER SIX

Klein had been almost comically astonished when the presidential guard had pounced on him as he arrived back at his quarters. He'd been so sure that he'd got away with the perfect crime that he'd gone about his usual business acting as carefree and normally as possible, even though he'd a buzz of accomplishment settling in his stomach.

He knew all of the guards personally, and this made his embarrassment at being arrested by them, even more galling.

"I haven't done anything, what do you think you're doing?" he'd yelled, pleading innocence. His cries had fallen on deaf ears. Instead, he'd been forcibly brought in front of his employer, and a very frightened looking Drala.

"Klein, what do you know about Commander Tucker's whereabouts?" Vita had questioned.

Klein looked at Drala, her face tear-stained (_over an **alien**!)_ and spoke directly to her.

"I was protecting you…we don't know anything about these people, but I could see he was interested in you…I did what needed to be done. I'm not sorry for it, and I'm not about to tell you anything. You might as well accept that he won't be back."

John had been standing back, allowing Vita to conduct the questioning. Now, his anger mounting, he stepped towards Klein.

"This is your last opportunity to tell us, voluntarily. After that, we'll take the information from you, and you might not enjoy the experience."

His only answer was a sneer. Nodding to T'Pol, he watched, detached, as Klein was pushed into a chair, and secured.

T'Pol walked up to the prisoner, her face its usual calm, expressionless mask. Had it not been that she was concerned for the safety of Commander Tucker, she would have hesitated to initiate her first mind-meld. 

"My thoughts to your thoughts, your thoughts to my thoughts." T'Pol intoned, as she sat in front of Klein. 

He was in restraints, with several guards at the door. He had tried to pull away from the Vulcan's reaching fingers, but the high backed chair wouldn't let him. He didn't know her intentions, but something told him he wouldn't like it. Now, as her fingers touched his cheek and chin, he felt his mind whirl into turmoil…He felt the sensation of another presence entering his mind, speaking to him, probing his inner thoughts…felt assaulted as this alien mind found its way to his deepest, darkest reaches, the place where he nurtured hatred…He tried to lock her out, and cried out as he felt her reaching deeper, deeper. 

T'Pol sat back suddenly, severing the connection as she dropped her hand. John took in her pallor and wanted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he knew Vulcans hated physical contact.

"T'Pol…are you ok?" he asked gently.

She gave a shuddering sigh before opening her eyes. She hadn't felt such hatred before as she had experienced in the mind-meld. It reminded her of the uncivilised society Vulcan had once been, before they'd mastered their emotions.

"I will be fine, thank you Captain, but we must hurry. It has been 24 hours, and Commander Tucker is severely injured. The exact location of the caves, from what I have ascertained, will be difficult to locate at night, but we must proceed."

John looked at the dazed, crumpled figure of Klein, held upright in the chair by his restraints. He felt a twinge of pity for him, but then remembered that T'Pol had said Trip was badly hurt. His friend hadn't asked for this, so it was up to the rest of them to get him back.

LLLLLLL

Trip became slowly, painfully aware that he was back in the land of the living. He could hear his name being called, over and over again, waiting for him to respond. If this was Klein, back for more fun, he reckoned he'd just keep his eyes shut. It was the only resistance he could offer, and he was determined that he wouldn't let Klein see his fear.

Something cold and wet was gently touching his battered and bloodied face, washing away the caked blood that had congealed around his eyes. Strong fingers were untying his tethered hands and feet, but he was so tired, he didn't really want to waken. John's worried voice drifted back to him.

"Open your eyes, Commander, that's an order."

John had him, there. He'd used that move on him more than once before, knowing that Trip wouldn't disobey a direct order. He sighed in frustration, forgetting about his broken ribs. The sigh ended in a harsh cough, but eventually subsided and he squinted open his bruised eyes. John, Malcolm and T'Pol were stooping over him, with Phlox on his knees beside him, bathing his face. He tried to grin at his friends, but it didn't quite come off.

"Took your time, didn't ya?" he gasped.

John smiled, in spite of his concern. He'd been angrier than he could ever remember feeling when he'd seen Trip's bound and beaten body.

"I'm going to put a bell around your neck, Commander. Maybe that'll keep you from being abducted, beaten up, impregnated…"

Phlox interrupted. "Captain, entertaining as this is, I really do need to get the commander to sickbay, as a matter of some urgency. Perhaps you could continue your discussion on Enterprise."

  


CHAPTER SEVEN

Trip preferred not to think too much about the transfer back to the ship. They'd had to lift him out of the cave to activate the transporter, and somewhere along the way he knew he'd screamed in agony.

That had been 18 hours ago. Now, as he rested on the biobed, reasonably comfortable providing he didn't make any sudden movements, thanks to Phlox and his trusty hyposprays, he mulled over the last few days. He certainly hadn't intended to antagonise anyone on Alpha Centauri, but he wasn't to know of Klein's feelings for Drala, not to mention that the man was nuttier than a fruitcake! He supposed he **had **turned on the Tucker charm a little too much towards Drala, but she'd been flirting with him, out and out! He sighed, wary of his ribs. That charm was gonna get him into trouble some day, when the Cap'n wasn't around to bail him out.

Malcolm had called to see him, mightily relieved to find his friend recovering. Trip had noticed his friend's discomfort.

"What's eatin' ya, Malcolm?"

"Some security officer I am, can't even keep an eye on **one **person at a time. If I'd been doing my job, Klein wouldn't have got to you, and you wouldn't be lying here with busted ribs."

"Will ya cut that out? I'm old enough to look after myself…well, most of the time…and we weren't to know about Klein's obsessions. Besides, we were off duty, Malcolm. That means, YOU too! Stop beatin' yourself up over somethin' ya'd no control over."

Malcolm looked at his friend's forgiving face, and slowly started to relax. A grin spread across his own face.

"Well, I learned one thing out of the entire sordid affair."

"What's that?" Trip asked, suspicious of the smirk Malcolm was wearing.

"Loud Hawaiian shirts and you are a definite combination for trouble!"

JJJJJJJ

Trip was resting, Malcolm having left a short while ago. He'd had plenty of visitors, such was his popularity, but he was glad to be on his own for a breather. It took its toll on him, being the unofficial 'morale officer' for the young crew, and occasionally, he just needed to be alone, to re-charge his batteries. Phlox had tutted over him, assuring himself that his patient was ok, before excusing himself to visit the mess hall. 

Trip looked up in surprise and embarrassment as the sickbay doors opened to admit the captain, T'Pol, President Vita, and a very worried-looking Drala. He tried to rise from the bed, but it was too soon, and he collapsed back, grimacing in pain and holding his ribs. Drala rushed to his side, taking his free hand in one of hers, stroking his bruised forehead with her other. Vita cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling, Commander?"

"A little sore around the edges, but the doc tells me I'm gonna live."

"Commander, I am ashamed that this happened by the hand of one of my own people. You'll be pleased to know that Klein is in detention and will face serious charges. He won't taste freedom for quite some considerable time. As for my daughter, she insisted in coming to see you." 

"Don't go feelin' bad about what Klein did. You weren't responsible. What he did was…well, it wasn't nice, but he was outta his head with feelin's for Drala. Can't blame him for that. An' every society has some degree of xenophobia. Even raises its head sometimes up here amongst the stars…The thing is, to get over it, to move on, 'cos like it or not, we're all as entitled to be out here as the next. It doesn't matter whether our skin's pink, black, blue, green or grey, or if our ears are different…we just gotta try an' accept each other as we are."

Trip was more than a little surprised at how much he'd said, and he lay back, exhausted, too exhausted to notice an interesting look cross T'Pol's face. But John didn't miss it. He smiled to himself as he realised how far they'd come in their voyage, not just in terms of miles, but also in attitudes and pre-conceptions. With a gleam in his eye, he turned to his friend.

"Now, Commander, about that bell…"

END


End file.
